


Phoenix

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A tale of the burden of Immortality





	Phoenix

Does it count as immortality if you keep dying?  My memories of my lives are hazy.  I have existed for so long now that I can no longer remember when I first began.  As long as there have been men?  Most likely.  Longer than that?  It is possible.

The ancient Greeks called me Phoenix.  In ancient Egypt; Bennu.  In China; fènghuáng.  They only knew one of my forms.   I can also take on the form of a large dog with fiery red fur.  Most commonly I am a human woman.

What the folklore did get right was my constant rebirth and my affinity with fire.  Each time I die my body bursts into flame and out of the ashes a new me rises.  My new form can remember my past lives, but it’s as if they had been spoken to me like a story.  That person may have been me, but they are also not me.  In all my millennia of existence I have been out of place.  A lone and infinite being among short lived and fragile mortals.

I can remember when the Norse gods came.  I’d heard word from Greece and flew to the cold islands they inhabited.  I recognised something of myself in them.  The long life.  The power.  They weren’t immortal though.  Not really.  They just persisted for Millennia.  I stayed with them though.  Trying to figure out if they knew my kind.  I was tired of being the only one.  For now they were close enough.

I consorted with one of them.  The large one with the hammer maybe?  His thin brother who was sneaky and believed himself smarter than all of them?  I can’t remember.  Nor can I remember the name I chose for the son that was conceived.  Or what he looked like.  I died in childbirth and they took him home with them, leaving me to restart my life.

The next few centuries passed with minor incident.  The humans just continued on their evolution as I watched.  I died once at around 10BC having naturally reached the end of my cycle.  I died again in the late 8th century after I fell asleep in bird form and a large cat took me.

Over my lives I would fight with the mortals if a war felt like it needed my interference.  During World War I, I chose a side and fought in dog form taking out my chosen enemy.  People told tales about it.  They thought it was some sort of curse.  The hellhound that has coming to drag you down to the pits of Hades.

In World War II I was drawn to the man they called Captain America.  I thought maybe this man might have achieved some form of immortality.  That he might need a companion because forever was a long time to have to watch everyone you love die over and over.

I couldn’t get near him while he fought though.  I made an attempt to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve to get closer to him and whatever it was that created him.  He died before I was successful and I moved on, disappointed that I was wrong about my assessment of the man.  I did keep trying to find out what they did to create him in the first place.

In the 1960s I must have done something to draw the attention of some dark forces, because a man came for me.  He broke into my house and I was awoken to his metal fingers closing around my throat.

My first first thought was not about how I was about to die.  Dying and rebirth are inevitable.  My first thought was for him.  His body was held like an assassin but his eyes spoke otherwise.  They were full of pain.  I then saw that thing inside him that I saw with the soldier.  That little fire that I thought was maybe immortality.

“Who are you?” I gasped, through my restricted airway.

He didn’t respond and as the world went black I whispered.  “I forgive you.”

When my body reformed as an infant I changed form into that of the hound.  A newborn puppy is less noticeable and slightly more independent than an infant human.  The assassin was sitting at the end of the fire ruined bed, bolt upright.  I approached the man and nuzzled at his arm.  He looked down at me blankly and picked me up.  I licked his fingers and he started to cry.  Tears ran down his face in silence and he held me against his chest.

Another man entered my room.  This one dressed in black combat wear and holding a rifle.  “Soldier, what are you doing still here?”  He barked.   He spoke in Russian and I now knew where to turn in my searches.

The Assassin looked at him blankly.  “She said she forgave me.”

“So you set her on fire?  You sick bastard.”  The handler sneered.  “Get up, we have to go back to headquarters.”

The assassin stood still holding me.

“Where did you get the dog from?”  The handler asked.

“It’s her.”

I looked up at the soldier and whimpered.  He recognised me.  No one had done that since Ancient Greece.

The handler just rolled his eyes.  He pulled me from the assassin’s hands and tossed me aside.  I hit the ground with a yelp.  The assassin snapped he slammed his handler up against the wall and started choking him.  His handler struggled, gasping for breath.  A shot was fired and the assassin dropped to the ground.

“Fucking dog.”  He grumbled, pulling the assassin to his feet and throwing him over his shoulder.  “I’m going to get shot for this.”

The next decade I just spend growing.  I wandered the streets until I found a person who was willing to take me home.  I was adopted by a young family and I stayed with them until I was three, before switching to bird form.   I remained isolated and watching as the world changed.  

In the 80s I returned to human form and rejoined the population.  I returned to my search.  This time making my target the Assassin that murdered me.  There were rumours and false leads.  I did have one thing they didn’t though.  Time.

Thirty years passed and Captain America returned.  Not dead after all.  Frozen.  I tracked him down to a facility in New York City and when I went to find him the city was attacked from outer space.  I have a moment to appreciate that two of the Norse gods have returned and I was killed again.  A piece of falling building taking me out.

I repeated the process from before.  Dog who is taken care of by a kind stranger.  Bird alone watching.  As I watched the Earth was invaded.  There was a struggle and I decide to join the fight.  A seven year old girl cannot fight but a seven year old dog can.

I fought ferociously and the others who fought just accepted me as being there.  Occasionally I would hear ‘Where’d that dog come from?’  But the fact no one knew didn’t seem to bother them.  As long as I was on their side.  I once again earned the name Hellhound.

Towards the end of the war I met my end once again.  I had a moment where I wondered why my cycles kept getting cut short this century before I burst into flame and reformed.

Before I even had a chance to crawl out of the pile of ash a metal hand scooped me up and I was shoved unceremoniously into a cargo pocket on the assassins pants.  Bucky was his name.  I knew that after fighting by his side in the war.

Victory was finally won and the survivors limped home.  Bucky pulled me from his pocket while he was on the jet.  He held me up to his face and scratched my ears.

Captain America - Steve looked over to him.  “Where’d the puppy come from?”

“I think it’s the dog that was around.”  Bucky answered.

“Buck?”  Steve asked clearly puzzled.  Despite all he had seen in his life.  All he had experienced the thought of a dog being grown and then not was still too perplexing to him.

“The dog got hit.  It burst into flame and then it was this.”  Bucky explained.  He held me to his chest and I nuzzled into it.

“So like some kind of phoenix but a dog?”  Steve asked.

Bucky smiled at his friend.  “We fought next to a talking raccoon and a tree, is that so far fetched?”

Steve shrugged.  “I guess you’re right.”

Bucky scratched the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head.  “That’s a good name though.  Phoenix.”

“Are we keeping it?”  Steve asked.

Bucky smiled.  “Yeah.  I think so.”

So a dog is how I stayed.  I don’t really know why.  It just felt like something he needed and it was something that didn’t hurt me to provide.  I stayed Bucky’s dog for almost six hundred years.

I stayed by his side constantly.  If he fought, I fought.  When he rested I rested too.  I would lie on the couch with my head in his lap while he absentmindedly petted me.  I slept on his bed.

I witnessed as he dated women and when he brought them back to his room I went and sat with Steve and witnessed his heartbreak.

After a hundred years I started to see their relationship change.  There had always been something between them.  Something they were both too scared to acknowledge.  A whole century it took before they stopped trying to pretend.

It started with touches.  They brushed past each other a lot.  When I was on the couch with Bucky their hands would meet in my fur.  Then one day they were training.  Sparring in the gym and Steve pinned Bucky.  It wasn’t unusual for that to happen.  But this time Steve didn’t let him up.  

Bucky reached his hand up and stroked it over Steve’s jaw.  “Stevie…” He breathed.

Then they kissed.

I didn’t want to intrude on their moment, despite the fact they only saw me as a dog.  I slunk out the door and waited for them.

It was another year before they did anything more than kiss.  I nearly had to witness that too, but thankfully Bucky let me out of the room.

They were really happy for around four hundred years.  The team changed around them.  Their friends died and they made new ones.

Until something snapped in them.  I had feared it would happen.  I think the Norse gods thought it might too.  They had been witnessing the fragility of humankind for a long time.  They offered to take Bucky and Steve to Asgard.  They refused and instead took me and retreated from society.  Much like Superman and his fortress of solitude.  It became just them.

I gave them time.  It just became worse.  They started to not even want to see the people who came to help them.  Worried they’d become attached.

I woke one morning and decided this could not go on.  They were losing who they were.  I jumped up on the bed as they slept and nuzzled them awake.

“Phoenix.  Stop.”  Bucky grumbled, trying to push me away.  “Use the dog door.”

I started barking.  They both stared at me blearily scratching their heads.  I changed before their eyes.  Something I had never done before to another person.  Bucky’s jaw dropped and Steve scrambled back on the bed.

“Ph - Phoenix?”  Bucky stuttered.

I cleared my throat.  I had never gone this long without using my human form, it felt foreign to me.  “Yes.”

“How long have you been able to do that?”  He asked.

“The whole time.  Although, at the start; if I had changed I would have been an infant.”  I explained.

“Why didn’t you change before?”  Steve asked.

I shook my head.  “I am not entirely sure of that myself.  I have lived a long, long time.  Longer than you could ever even hope to imagine.  One day you’ll know.  You still won’t have lived as long as I have, but on the scale of things the hundreds of millennia I have endured will be insignificant.  At the time I saw a man who needed a dog and that was something I could be.”

Bucky pointed at me.  “You’ve seen me naked!”

“And I am naked right now.”

Bucky stalked towards me.  “You are naked.”  He growled, and traced his fingers down over my breast.

“Bucky.  I was your dog a little while ago.  Do you not think that is strange?  Your boyfriend is sitting right there.”  I said.

Bucky sat back and frowned.

“You need to be around people again.  You can’t isolate yourselves like this.”  I said.

“Phoenix…” Steve sighed.

“That’s not my name.”  I replied.

“Then what is?”

I sat and thought.  “I don’t remember.  Is that what you want for you?  To forget your name?  To not know how to relate to people?  To think them lesser than you are?”

“We keep losing them.  Over and over and over.  They’ve started to call us gods.  It’s already gotten to the point we can’t relate to them.”  Steve said.

“I’ve been beside you this whole time, Steve.  I know first hand what it’s like to be worshipped as an idol.  It is hard to relate to the mortals.  To continue caring for them when they continue to make the same mistakes over and over again.”  I moved closer to them putting my hands on their legs.  “You isolate yourself and you lose who you were.  What was important to you.  You stop being the people they love.  Who I love.  You lose the part of you that is even able to love.  How will that leave you both?  Stuck together for eternity and not even being able to remember that childhood you shared and each used to cling so tightly too.”

I looked at Steve and touched his face.  He leaned his head into my palm.  “What was your mother’s name?”  

He furrowed his brow, trying to remember.  “I don’t know.”

“That’s how it starts.”

Bucky had started touching me again.  It made sense.  He hadn’t seen another person for around fifty years besides Steve.  And it had been 200 since he’d actually made physical contact with another.  I was used to his hands being on me, so I ignored it.

“What do you propose we do?  Go back?  Let them worship us?  Watch as the ones we form attachments to die?”  Steve asked, sardonically.

“Listen to yourself, Steve.  The ones you form attachments to?  Do you even remember what love is?”  I scoffed.

“I love Bucky.  What about you?  What do you know about love?”  Steve snapped.

“Not a lot.  I had a child once.   I don’t remember them.  Or who their father was.  You follow the path you’re on and you can end up just like me.  Is that what you want?”  I sighed.  Bucky had been moving around me as Steve and I talked, his hands trailing over my skin.

Steve sighed.  “Buck.  What are you doing?”

Bucky looked up at Steve like he’d snapped out of a trance.  “I haven’t seen another person for so long.  I forgot what women looked like.”  He shook his head.  “I think she’s right.  I love you, but it can’t just only be us.  We go days without speaking to each other.  We’re losing who we are.”

“You’re full of criticism but so far you haven’t given us any suggestions.”  Steve groaned and lay back against the wall.  “If we return nothing will change.  It was destroying us to be around them.”

“So go to the Asgardians.  Thor has persisted for almost as long as I have.”  I suggested.

Bucky’s hands were on me again and I reached behind me and ran my hand through his hair.  He looked up at Steve.  “I think she’s right.  They said they’d take us.  We should go.”

Steve looked at Bucky and his eyes were filled with such sadness that is broke my heart.  “Am I not enough for you, Buck?”

Bucky groaned.  “Steve, you know it’s not like that.  I have been with you for centuries.  Do you think I would’ve stayed if I didn’t love you?  But we both need more than just us.”

“You keep touching her, Buck.  What if we go to Asgard and you decide you’re bored with me?”  Steve implored.

Bucky reached out to Steve and when Steve took his hand, Bucky pulled him forward and kissed him.  They kissed over my shoulder.  It was as deep and passionate as they always were.  Not one ounce of love had been lost between them for the past six hundred years.  “I love you, Steve.  As much as I ever have.  Maybe more.  But I’m not an island.  I need people.  I keep touching her because she’s something I’d forgotten I needed.  I used to touch her all the time when she was Phoenix too.  I need that contact with something else.  People more than anything.  Don’t pretend you don’t feel that too.  I know you, Steve.”  He took a deep breath in and released it in a huff.  “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve brought someone else in.”

I looked at Steve, trying to see the thing that Bucky saw.  It was sitting just under the surface, being held back by his sense of honour and what was right.  Similar to the thing that held him back from admitting his feelings to Bucky in the first place.

I took his hand in mine and stroked my thumb over his palm.  “You can touch me.  I don’t mind.  You used to touch me.”

“I thought you were a dog then.”  Steve said, but his hand came forward anyway.

“I’m not anything your eyes tell you I am.  But I do have warmth.  And I am willing.”  I replied.  “You have no reason to fear me.  I’ve always been here.”

Steve’s hand came forward and slid up my leg and over my belly.  Bucky’s lips touched onto my shoulder and he ghosted them over my skin.

“When Bucky was seeing women, you used to come sit with me.”  Steve said.  It was half question, half statement.

“I didn’t want to watch.  I never watched the two of you either.  But I knew you were hurting.  I thought you would prefer not to be alone.”  I answered.

Steve inhaled deeply watching as his own hand as it moved up towards my breast.  He exhaled and looked at me.  He seemed to stare right into me for  a moment.  “What are you?”

I shook my head.  “I wish I knew.  I want not to be alone.  I have wanted that more than anything.”

Steve’s mouth crashed into mine, pushing me back into Bucky.  Bucky began kissing my throat in earnest.  He reached over and put his hand on Steve’s throat.

I let them both explore my body as the desired.  Enjoying their hands and mouths on me.  How they never stopped touching each other either. How they’d pause to kiss before returning their attention to me.  That this was about their beginning of reconnection with others, but without leaving each other behind.

They each seemed to enjoy touching my breasts.  After a half century I guess they were like a new toy.  They kissed and sucked on them.  They squeezed them and pinched my nipples.  They nuzzled into them and rested their heads on them like pillows.  Each time their touches caused me to moan they repeated them, sometimes increasing the pressure.

I touched them too.  Lazily trailing my fingertips over their skin.  Enjoying the feeling of human senses again.  When my hands reached their cocks, something flipped in each of them.  There was a frantic need to taste me.  I was pushed onto my back and they both sat crouched between my legs taking turns worshipping at my cunt as they did in Ancient Egypt.  They each brought me to climax again and again.  Until I was pleading with them for respite.

They sat up, mouths glistening and looked at me eagerly.

“I can take you both if you want.”  I purred.

Their eyes darkened and Bucky beckoned to me.  I climbed up into his lap and pushed him down, lowering myself onto his cock.  We both sighed and gazed at each other when Steve came up behind me and pushed me forward against Bucky.  I rolled my hips and on the downwards pass Steve’s cock pressed against my entrance.

He held my hips still and slowly pushed into me, stretching out my cunt.  It burned but burning is what I do and I welcomed it.  We moved together and kissed.  Out mouths moving from one to the next.  They kept whispering to each other.  Little words of love to each other.

The room became filled with the sound of our pleasure.  Moaning and grunting. Panting and cursing.  We each came with in short succession of each other.  Each man filling me with his seed.

After we lay together talking still constantly touching.  A decision was made.  They would go to Asgard.

Thor greeted them with open arms.  “Friends, welcome!”  He roared, embracing them both as we stepped from the Bifrost.  “Your new home and family awaits you!”

He looked to me and his eyes went wide.  “Isis?  Is that you?”

I looked down at my hands, the warm brown of my skin.  Something about that felt right.  “I don’t know.  Is that who I am?”

He threw his arm around my shoulder.  “You have isolated yourself too long, My Lady.  Do you not remember me?”

I nodded and furrowed my brow.  “I remember … there was a son… Loki’s?”

Thor roared with laughter.  “No, lover.  He is mine.  Mothi.  Would you like to meet him?”

I looked up at the large god and then at the other two immortals.  I nodded and for the first time in my many lives I felt like I belonged.


End file.
